pyaara sa pyar
by Roxtar
Summary: she is confused but has decided not to reflect her feelings to him? will he be able to figure out and confess...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:Guys I am very much tensed and depressed right now so all I could do is to try something to ooze out my tension.

Well I know not many like dareya pairing but this is on the request of some readers….

SET AFTER SHREYA EK KHOONI

The criminal who was shreya's friend was arrested. Shreya's parents were kidnapped. They were later rescued. And in midst of all this hungama shreya got shot in the arm.

Here abhijeet teases dareya…

Yahan tak toh sabne dekha

Now after that…

As shreya had got hit on the arm her hand was in a had granted her a 3 day leave. Her parents had gone on a was all alone at home..

Poorvi and others used to come to give her company….

This afternoon as everyone was busy on a case and acp sir had strictly ordered her to rest she was just turning over the channels of the idiot box to spend her time.

Shreya in irritation:uff oh. Tv pe toh koi achhi movie nai aa rahi aur koi nai aane wala …

Na purvi , tarika, vineet na daya sir….

She mow started thinking why did daya sir affect her so much?

May be because she has always adored himj as a person, tried to learn from him as an officer and respected him.

Then she thought of the scence in the bureau after she confessed the crime which she had not done saying "main dheeraj se pyaar karti thi…."

And daya was completely shocked.

Later she rememberd how daya had called her and told " mere paas tumhari begunahi ka saboot hai"

She could feel the concern and affection in his eyes .

She was confused.

Shreya: main aisa kyun soch rahi hun jab main jaanti hun ki daya sir mujhe kabhi accept nai kar past ki wajah se. kyu bematlab main unhe guilty feel karwane pe lagi hui hun..Mujhe samajhna hoga ki daya sir sirf aur sirf mere senior hai aur main sirf unki respect kar sakti hun …Usse zyada kuchh nai ho sakta humare beech kuchh nai. Saying this she started crying …

Kuchh nai ho sakta….kabhi nai.

Mujhe daya sir ko bhulna hoga. Main unhe yeh ehsaas hone nai de sakti mujhe koi takleef hai…

She was interrpted by a phone call…

And unfortunately this was daya sir calling

Should she pick up the call or not?

Han ya na , han ya na

Mind: uthale

Shreya: nai maine abhi abhi decide kiya hai na.

Meanwhile the call got disconnected . shreya gave out a sigh of relief.

But this could not last for long. Again her pone started ringing . this was again he.

Uthana padega warna who ghar aa jayenge.

Saying so she wiped out her tears and prepared herself to talk to daya sir….

_At the same time in beaureau_

Daya: yeh shreya phone kyu nai utha rahi..

He was very tensed . seeing his best friend so disturbed abhi sir began.

Abhi: kya hua daya pareshan lag rahe ho? Girl friend phone nai utha rahi?

Daya without thinking: haan boss woh shreya phone nai…..

He realised what he had done. Abhijeet's eyes had a mischievious glint..

Abhi: caught you. Ab tum puri baat bata rahe ho ya main shreya se puchoo

Daya as if he was in front of the principal of a school: boss ab aise mat dakho yaar…

Ab tumse kya chhupana. Yes I do luv her

Author's note: sorry chappal mat marna plz. Next part wud be confession and teasing part.

Achha nai bhi laga phir bhi pl. review…


	2. Chapter 2

Abhi: kya hua daya pareshan lag rahe ho? Girl friend phone nai utha rahi?

Daya without thinking: haan boss woh shreya phone nai…..

He realised what he had done. Abhijeet's eyes had a mischievious glint..

Abhi: caught you. Ab tum puri baat bata rahe ho ya main shreya se puchoo

Daya as if he was in front of the principal of a school: boss ab aise mat dakho yaar…

Ab tumse kya chhupana. Yes I do luv her…

Abhi:aha toh baat itni aage badh gayi hai aur nujhe pata bhi said in a complaining tone..

Daya:kya yaar sabse pehle tumhe bata raha hun .kal hi realise hua .usko bhi ani bataya abhi tak…

Abhi:yeh achanak se kal kaise realise hua….daya was just blushing and smiling..

Oho ab baat samajh me jab shreya ne kaha ki who dheeraj se pyaar karti thi toh saab ko jalan hone raat bhar maggie khaate khaate socha hoga..phir jaake akal thikane aayi . aur jalan ke maare aa gayi baat samajhme…..

Daya: kya boss tum bhi na

Abhi:ae mera sher toh sharma raha hai…

Daya was still smiling rather blushing more.

Abhi continued: toh when are you proposing her haan?

Daya:soch raha hun ki jab wo wapas beaureau aaye gi toh canteen me le jaake akele me bolduga

Two voices echoed the entire building:WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?

One was of course abhi and second was none other than abhi sir's beloved .

Of course tarika jee.

Daya in shock-tarika tumne sab kuch sun -mar gaye

Tarika-haan sahi socha yeh sun ne ke baad ki tum meri dost ko itni unromantically propose karne wale ho who bhi itni der se mainne toh tumhara murder karne ka soch hi liya tha.

Chahe mujhe phansi pe bhi charna par jaaye….

Abhi:tarika bilkul sahi keh kuch sikho maine kitni romantically hotel me room book kar ke…..he now realised what he had was smiling….abhi sir under his breath-yeh maine kya akr diya.

He looked at tarika who glared at him . but thankfully she covered up-tumse huh? Chaar saal lagaye the tumne bhul gaye kya? Aur haan daya tum usse propose karne wale ho ki kisi case ki report le rahe ho?

Daya: arre mujhe kuch sujh nai ab tum hi batao main kya karun ?

Tarika:all men are simply stupid hugh….

Now daya sab se pehle meri friend ko propose karne ke liye tumhe kisi ki tarah hotel me room book karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai.(she said this indicating he frowned like a kid but before he could say something tarika continued her lessons)Aaj raat tum uske ghar jaana orchids aur uske liye ek achhi si gift was about to interrupt but tarika haan tum kya pehenne wale ho?aur tumne decide toh karliya hai na ki usse kya bolna would have continued giving lessons to daya the entire day ifffff….salunkhe sir's call wud nt have interrupted her.

Salunkhe:tarika kahan ho ?

Main kabse wait kar raha hun.

Tarika: sorry sir aap lunch kar lijiye mujhe kuch kaam hai..

Salunkhe:thik hai. Par tum bhi lunch kar lena and yes sadak ki pani puri mat khana…..

Tarika:haan sir nai khaungi.

Salunkhe :thik hai this he disconnected the call….Salunkhe :thik hai this he disconnected the call….

All this while daya and abhijeet were staring at tarika.

Abhi was happy as now he knew that as always daya used to make abhi's jeb dhili, tarika was gonna make daya's jeb dhili.

And pooor daya he was just getting more and more worried

Tarika:daya maine Salunkhe sir se chhuti le li toh chalo shopping. Hum log pehle mall jayenge tumhare liye kapde lene phir shreya ke liye ek achhi si gift lenge…before anyone could interrupt tarika went down saying:main niche wait kar rahi hun .

Abhi and daya: yes MA'AM

Here abhi, daya and tarika went shopping and there at shreya's place

Shreya:thank god sir ka phone kat gaya. Main kuch zyada hi soch rahi hun

Bt whatever it may be now its decided main daya sir ko apni wajah se guilty nai feel hone dungi. I'll try to move on.

Saying this she freshened up and decided to go for she felt this would keep her mind engaged….

Shreya settling her hair in front of the mirror: ab no rona dhona.

Author's Note: PL. tamatar mat marna . I know tis was not upto the mark .

Bt promise next one wud be better.

And from now on updates will be short bt regular and better

Thanx to all those who reviewed ….

AND blind red eyes if youj are reading this I'll be posting where were you tomorrow…

Pl…do review

With luv

Roxtar


End file.
